Hot Summer
by Oto Ichiiyan
Summary: Let me burned with your love in this hot summer... Hanya one shot fanfic tentang apa yang dilakukan Tezuka dan Fuji di rumah keluarga Tezuka yang kosong pada suatu hari di musim panas. / One shot for adult reader. I don't take any responsibility for under age reader if you still want to read. Please read the warning note first! / Don't like, don't read!


**Prince of Tennis** disclaimer by **Konomi Takeshi** -sensei

 **Hot Summer** by **Rin Shouta  
Rate : M  
Genre : R**omance **, M** ature

 **Pair : Perfect Pair (T** ezuka **K** unimitsu **x F** uji **S** yusuke **)**

 **Warning :** **MATURE! First Sex! Eksplisit!** OOC, typos, etc. Otak saya ikutan panas karena musim kemarau panjang mencapai puncaknya, jadilah fic nista dan asem ini. Bagi yang belum cukup umur, saya tidak bertanggung jawab telah mengotori pikiran Anda di cuaca yang panas ini. :') Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

 **~ Burned me with your love in this hot summer ~**

* * *

Musim panas bagi pelajar di Jepang. Banyak orang yang memilih pergi ke pantai, karya wisata ke pegunungan, menginap di onsen atau bekerja paruh waktu. Namun tidak sedikit yang memilih hanya di rumah, mengerjakan tugas musim panas yang lembar jawabannya bisa menghabiskan satu buku catatan. Salah satu pelajar yang dimaksud adalah Fuji Syusuke. Bahkan bukan hanya pemuda tersebut, teman berkacamata sekaligus Kapten klub tenis, Tezuka Kunimutsu, pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Sejujurnya banyak yang meragukan Fuji perlu belajar bersama karena otaknya terlalu jenius untuk ukuran murid SMP. Termasuk Tezuka sendiri yang malah mengiyakan saat diajak. Toh, di hari itu ia juga disuruh jaga rumah, berhubung orang tua dan sang kakek menjenguk sepupunya di Kyoto yang terkena penyakit DBD sehingga harus dirawat inap sampai sembuh total.

Suara bising jangkrik di luar menarik perhatian Fuji. Tangan kanannya berhenti menulis lalu menyangga dagu dengan tangan kiri. Matanya menerawang ke langit biru yang terlihat dari jendela kaca.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Tezuka dengan suara beratnya yang khas.

Fuji memejamkan mata. "Hmm..."

Sang pemilik kamar menatapnya sebentar. "Kuambilkan jus dan cemilan lagi di dapur," ucap Tezuka. Ia mengukut dua gelas dan piring yang sudah tak berisi ke nampan sebelum keluar kamar.

"Tezuka, apa kau punya ramune?" tanya Fuji dengan nada keras supaya suaranya bisa terdengar.

Yang ditanya jalan mundur hingga terlihat batang hidungnya di ambang pintu. "Mau kubelikan?"

Kepala Fuji menggeleng beberapa kali. "Tidak perlu, nanti saja pulangnya aku beli sendiri."

Setelah Tezuka mengangguk dan pergi, Fuji ikut bangkit kemudian berjalan menuju jendela. Perlahan tangannya membuka jendela tersebut. Masih dengan mata tertutup, ia menghirup udara alam yang terasa entah kenapa tercium sedikit lembab. Begitu kepalanya menyerong ke kanan dan menunduk, pemuda itu bisa melihat tetangga Tezuka sedang menyiram jalanan yang gersang.

Angin berembus menerpa wajah. Seketika Fuji menahan uap karena tiba-tiba mengantuk. Dengan kepayahan kakinya melangkah melewati meja persegi setinggi setengah meter menuju kasur milik Tezuka.

Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya begitu saja dengan posisi telungkup, diikuti helaan napas lega. Hidungnya mencium wangi daun _mint_ dari bantal Tezuka. Tanpa sadar kedua tangannya meremas bantal empuk tersebut. Fuji mengubah posisi menjadi telentang menghadap langit-langit kamar. Kedua matanya yang biasa tertutup kini benar-benar terasa berat untuk dibuka. Lagi, tubuhnya bergerak menghadap ke kanan sehingga bisa melihat daun pintu yang terbuka.

Samar-samar suara pijakan kaki terdengar dari lorong. Kedua mata Fuji terpejam saat pemilik kamar datang kembali membawa nampan di tangan. Tezuka tidak ambil pusing dan membiarkan pemuda berwajah cantik itu tidur sejenak.

Nampan berisi dua gelas jus, sebotol ramune, dan dua toples cemilan ditaruh di atas meja belajar. Dengan telaten dan tanpa bersuara, Tezuka membereskan buku-buku serta alat tulis miliknya dan Fuji ke dalam tas masing-masing. Setelah beres, ia baru menyadari jendela kamar sudah dibuka dan membuat semilir angin alami masuk, menggantikan angin dari mesin AC. Mata _hazel_ -nya memindai ruangan, mencari remot AC yang ternyata ada di atas nakas.

Masih tanpa bersuara, pemuda berkacamata itu mengambil remot kemudian mematikan mesin AC. Saat tangannya menaruh kembali remot, perhatiannya tertuju pada wajah polos Fuji yang terlihat sudah tertidur lelap. Dalam hati ia heran, di suhu sepanas ini, si jenius bisa tidur nyenyak.

Tezuka duduk di tepi ranjang dengan mata tak lepas dari wajah Fuji. Jarang sekali dirinya bisa melihat temannya lengah begini. Tangan kanan Tezuka bergerak menyibak rambut yang sedikit menghalangi bagian mata. Keringat terlihat di sekitar dahi namun Fuji sepertinya tidak peduli dan terus tidur... atau sengaja pura-pura tidur?

Tangan kanan Tezuka masih betah menyentuh rambut Fuji yang terasa lembut bagai kapas. Perlahan pemuda itu mendekat hingga hidungnya mengenai pipi yang sedikit memerah sambil menaruh tangan kanan di sisi kepala Fuji. Embusan napasnya membuat tubuh pemuda _bishounen_ tersebut bergerak dan membuka mata.

"Tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Tezuka tanpa menjauhkan wajah.

Senyum tipis disertai mata sayu muncul di wajah Fuji. "Aa."

Mereka saling tatap dengan jarak hidung tak lebih dari satu centi meter. Sekitar semenit kemudian, Tezuka menyerah dan menjatuhkan diri. Kepalanya tepat di sisi kiri Fuji yang langsung merinding karena embusan napasnya sukses mengenai leher.

Tidak sampai situ, satu-dua kecup mendarat di bahu Fuji yang terbuka. Dalam hati ia merutuk kaus model _v-neck_ yang dipilihnya secara asal pagi ini. Sungguh, tidak terpikirkan niat untuk membangunkan singa yang tertidur. Tapi itu berarti pemuda di atasnya ini memang masih normal, kan?

Kekehan pelan meluncur dari bibir Fuji dan dibalas kernyitan di dahi oleh Tezuka. "Kukira hormonmu sudah mati, haha," ucapnya lemah.

"Aku hanya mengontrol diri, bukan berarti hormonku hilang," balas Tezuka seraya mencium pipi Fuji.

Merasa kurang nyaman dengan posisinya, Tezuka merangkak dan menaruh kaki kanan di antara kaki Fuji. Kedua tangannya berada persis di sisi kepala pemuda bermata eksotis itu. Lagi, bibirnya mencium pipi namun di sebelah kanan.

Kemeja tipis berwarna ungu pucat yang dibiarkan tidak terkancing sehingga Fuji bisa melihat tubuh Tezuka yang dibalut kaus kutang putih dari deket. Deru napas yang mengenai leher di belakang telinga membuatnya menahan desahan. Kepalanya bergerak ke kiri, tanpa sadar memberi akses pada Tezuka untuk menjamah leher dan bahunya. Suara desahan pun lolos saat bibir itu mencium area belakang telinga.

Terdengar suara Tezuka menggeram. Pekikan kaget dari Fuji menyusul karena sederet gigi menancap di bahu kanan, diikuti benda tak bertulang menyapu bekas gigitan itu dan membuatnya kembali mendesah. Kepala Tezuka terangkat, takjub dengan efek dari perbuatannya pada Fuji.

Wajahnya memerah dengan napas memburu. Fuji terlihat pasrah sambil memandang sayu ke arah Tezuka, seolah tenaganya sudah tersedot habis. Perlahan tangan kanannya terulur hingga menyentuh pipi Tezuka yang mulai berkeringat. Ia merasa pemuda itu menyukai sentuhannya. Senyum terpatri di wajah dengan ibu jari mengelus pipi. Tangannya bergerak ke belakang leher Tezuka lalu menariknya untuk mendekat, namun pemuda berkacamata tersebut menahan diri ketika hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Bola mata biru Fuji berkilat sedih. "... _dame_?"

Garis bibir Tezuka tertarik ke atas di sudut kanannya. "Apa?"

Kali ini bibir Fuji maju beberapa mili meter. Kedua ujung alisnya pun ikut mengernyit. Ia melirik ke kanan, tak ingin bertatapan dengan Tezuka.

Di lain sisi, sang pemilik kamar tesenyum singkat kemudian menarik wajah Fuji untuk kembali menatapnya. Tezuka mencium ujung bibir. Ia bertanya dengan ekspresi polos, "Sudah, kan?"

"Tezuka..." rengek Fuji pelan.

Gemas, Tezuka pun mengecup sekilas bibirnya.

Padahal Fuji sendiri yang meminta, namun tubuhnya justru menegang karena kaget. Kedua matanya ikut terbuka lebar. Dalam sekejap tangan kirinya menutup bibir sambil memalingkan wajah ke kanan lagi.

Serangan kembali dilancarkan. Tezuka menghujani leher di daerah belakang telinga sebelah kiri dengan ciuman. Sensasi seperti terbakar oleh api membekas yang sukses membuat Fuji menahan desahannya. Pemuda itu menggeleng beberapa kali saat Tezuka memintanya jangan menahan diri. Ia menggigit punggung tangannya setelah sang kapten memberi _kissmark_ lagi di bahu kiri. Fuji merasa kalah jika suara desahannya terdengar begitu saja.

Tangan kanan Tezuka meraih tangan Fuji dan menyematkan jemarinya hingga saling menggenggam di sisi kepala pemuda tersebut. Tanpa izin ia menyium bibir Fuji. Helaan napas lega terdengar kemudian.

" _Yaru no_?" tanya sang tamu lagi.

"Tidak mau?" tanya balik Tezuka seraya menempelkan kening mereka.

Genggaman tangan mengerat. Tangan kanan Fuji menarik kepala Tezuka mendekat, bersamaan dengan kepalanya terangkat sedikit untuk mengecup bibir seksi itu. Sambil memejamkan mata, ia berbisik tepat di telinga Tezuka, "Selama kau tidak menyesal, aku tidak masalah, Buchou."

Bisikan Fuji yang penuh sugestif berhasil memutus akal sehat dan tali kontrol dalam otak Tezuka. Dengan kasar ia mencium bibir tipis nan ranum tersebut berulang kali. Ciuman pertama mereka tadi memabukkan, namun ciuman selanjutnya mampu membuatnya jadi ketergantungan. Fuji masih bertahan untuk tidak mendesah ataupun melenguh nikmat. Hal itu sukses membuat Tezuka merasa tertantang.

Lidahnya ikut bermain dengan menjilat bibir bawah Fuji. Bola mata biru tersebut melebar lalu terpejam erat setelah Tezuka tetap memaksa masuk. Pertahanannya pun terancam runtuh.

"Buka mulutmu," perintah Tezuka disela kecup-kecup basah mereka.

"Kau benar-benar serius—AAH!"

Tezuka terpaksa menggunakan cara lain. Lutut kaki kanannya maju sedikit sehingga bergesekan dengan daerah selangkangan Fuji yang sukses membuatnya memekik sekaligus mendesah. Kesempatan itu langsung diambil.

Suara lenguhan tertahan terdengar ketika lidah Tezuka menginvasi mulut. Nikmat yang sempat dirasakan pada bagian bawah membuat Fuji mencari hal yang sama. Tanpa sadar pinggangnya bergerak menggesekkan bagian tubuh intimnya dengan ujung paha dan lutut Tezuka.

Akal sehatnya mulai berawan. Fuji tak tahu apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Sebagai teman, mereka tidak boleh berhubungan fisik seperti ini. Tapi bohong jika ia tak menginginkannya. Sudah sejak lama Fuji ingin melihat sisi lain Tezuka yang hilang kendali dan inilah waktu yang dimaksud. Ia tak pernah membayangkan bahwa itu menjadi nyata.

Kedua tangan Fuji meremas kemeja di bahu Tezuka kemudian mendorongnya. Ciuman panas pun terhenti. "Tak ada jalan kembali... setelah kita melakukan ini," ucapnya memperingatkan.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu padamu, Fuji." Mata Tezuka menajam seketika.

Tubuh Fuji menegang. Ia memutus kontak mata mereka dan menengok ke kanan. Matanya tertuju pada pintu kamar yang terbuka lebar. Pemuda itu memekik secara reflek karena Tezuka kembali meninggalkan _kissmark_ di leher belakang telinga. Jantungnya berdetak kencang dan merinding saat tangan Tezuka mulai menyentuh kulit di area pinggang.

"Nngh—pi-pintu..." Fuji mengingatkan disela-sela menahan suara desahan.

"Biarkan saja, tak ada orang selain kita di sini," balas Tezuka dengan napas memburu.

"Tapi—"

"—berisik."

Tezuka mengunci bibir itu supaya protesnya teredam. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa Fuji bertindak seolah ingin berhenti? Segitu tidak maunya Fuji berhubungan badan dengannya? Meskipun mereka sama-sama tahu bahwa ada _sesuatu_ di antara mereka?

Tangan kanannya merangsak ke atas dan menyentuh tonjolan di dada Fuji, sementara tangan kiri menahan berat badannya. Tubuh itu pun terlonjak ke atas, namun Tezuka bisa merasakan bagian intim Fuji terus menggesek kaki kanannya. Telunjuk dan ibu jari Tezuka mencubit bagian sensitif tersebut dan dihadiahi lenguhan tertahan yang membuat libidonya meningkat. Ia memandang lurus ke arah mata Fuji yang terpejam tanpa menghentikan gulat lidah mereka.

Merasa diperhatikan, Fuji pun membuka mata. Wajahnya merah padam saat menangkap bola mata _hazel_ yang menggelap itu menatapnya. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangan di leher Tezuka, diikuti dengan matanya yang terpejam erat dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Fuji bisa merasakan pemuda di atasnya sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Senyum itu pun menular dan membuatnya mulai ikut menjamah tubuh Tezuka, dimulai dari bahu turun ke dada hingga perut yang _six pack_. Tangan kanan Fuji menarik pinggang pemuda berkacamata itu untuk mendekat, namun tarikannya terhenti karena kaki kanan Tezuka naik. Ciuman pun terhenti, diikuti suara desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Mereka ambil waktu jeda untuk mengatur napas dengan mata saling menatap. Pandangan mereka dipenuhi hawa nafsu. Kilatan kagum yang ditujukan pada satu sama lain juga terlihat di sana.

Tawa pelan meluncur dari bibir Tezuka setelah menempelkan kening mereka lagi. Tangan kanannya berpindah menuju daerah selatan yang sudah membuat sedikit gundukan. "Kau sudah _keluar_ , Fuji?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

Geraman kesal terdengar menjadi balasannya.

"Tubuhmu benar-benar _sensitif_ , ya?" lanjut Tezuka.

"Apa ini? _Dirty talk_?" Fuji tersenyum menantang.

"Hmm." Tezuka mencium bibir Fuji sebelum melukiskan _kissmark_ lagi di bahu kirinya. Tangan yang berada di depan celana bahan warna _beige_ kini bergerak membuka kancing lalu menurunkan resleting celana. Suara desahan terdengar ketika tangan itu menyentuh bagian kemaluan Fuji yang sudah basah dengan cairan sperma. Ia mengangkat kaki kanan pemuda di bawahnya sedikit dan menaruh kaki kirinya di antara kaki Fuji.

Tidak tinggal diam, tangan kiri Fuji mencoba menghentikan tangan itu yang mulai memijat juniornya, walau sia-sia karena terlalu lemah. Setitik air mata terlihat di kedua ujung matanya. Ia merasa seperti sedang diterbangkan ke langit dan seperkian detik kemudian berubah jadi takut dihempaskan begitu saja ke bumi.

Reaksi tersebut membuat Tezuka berhenti. Tangannya menjauh sambil menatap Fuji khawatir. "Apa yang kau takutkan?"

Kedua tangan Fuji kembali melingkar di leher Tezuka lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Aku takkan memaksamu kalau kau tidak mau," ucapnya menenangkan.

Kali ini gelengan kepalanya menguat. "Lanjutkan, Tezuka."

Tangan kiri Tezuka mengusap puncak kepala Fuji. "Bisa ceritakan dulu apa yang terjadi?" Ia melepas pelukan sepihak itu seraya menatap mata yang sudah berair. Senyum tipis terlihat di sana untuk menyemangati Fuji supaya mau jujur padanya.

Menyerah, Fuji pun berkata, "Aku takut nikmat yang kurasakan ini hanya mimpi."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Fuji menggeleng lagi. "Aku..."

Atmosfer panas berubah jadi sendu. Tezuka mencium kening Fuji lama sebelum pindah ke pelipis, ujung mata, pipi, hidung, ujung bibir, dan berakhir di bibir. Pemuda itu bisa merasakan emosi yang menguar dengan kuat dari seluruh tubuh Fuji, memperlihatkan sisi rapuhnya yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Fuji, apa kau masih tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Tezuka pelan.

Pemuda itu menangis lalu menunduk. "Aku tak pernah berharap perasaanku terbalas."

Tezuka menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Fuji dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanan menyangga berat badannya. "Maaf, aku tidak pandai mengungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Percayalah padaku."

Suara memohon dari Tezuka membuat hatinya bergetar. Fuji memejamkan mata ketika ciuman tulus mendarat di ujung mata kanannya. Ia merasa bodoh karena sempat menganggap ucapan kaptennya lusa kemarin adalah candaan belaka.

"Terima kasih sudah mengatakannya dengan jujur padaku, Tezuka," bisik Fuji.

Mimik wajah Tezuka melembut, diikuti senyum tulus yang muncul tanpa ia sadari.

Kepala Fuji mendongak dan tersenyum tanpa beban. Saat sadar dengan keadaannya yang terlihat berantakan, kaki kirinya pun menekuk seolah ingin menutupi celananya yang terbuka. Wajah itu memerah begitu menangkap celana jeans yang dipakai Tezuka terlihat kekecilan. Tanpa melepas pandangan, perlahan ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh gundukan tersebut yang sukses membuat Tezuka menggeram.

"Sentuh aku lagi," minta Fuji pelan.

"Kali ini aku takkan bisa dihentikan. Bersiaplah," balas Tezuka memperingatkan.

Fuji tertawa pelan, namun terhenti karena bibirnya langsung dilahap. Lenguhan terdengar ketika tangan Tezuka menyelinap ke celananya dan memijat kembali penis yang sudah setengah berdiri. Tidak mau kalah, kedua tangannya pun bergerak membuka kancing dan resleting celana Tezuka lalu menurunkannya sedikit.

Rasa kaget dan horor menghantui Fuji begitu tahu bahwa ukuran mereka jauh berbeda. Hal yang terbersit di benaknya adalah rasa sakit saat benda itu memasuki dirinya. Tunggu—apa muat!?

"Pfft—" Tezuka pun tertawa lepas. Setelah tawanya mereda, pemuda tersebut mengulurkan dua jari tangan kanannya yang basah ke depan bibir Fuji. " _Kulum_ jari ini supaya kau tidak merasa sakit," ucapnya dengan nada menantang.

Mungkin Tezuka menganggap Fuji merasa jijik karena harus merasakan spermanya sendiri, ia langsung melahap dua jari itu secara sensual. Kedua matanya menatap seduktif pada pasangannya. Lagi, Fuji mendesah kemudian menggeram ketika Tezuka mendadak menggigit puting sebelah kanan yang masih tertutup kaus _v-neck_.

Dalam hati Tezuka merasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri, bagaimana ia bisa menahan diri selama ini untuk tidak mengaku atau menyerang Fuji begitu saja? Apa yang membuatnya menunggu sampai pemuda cantik ini merasa cintanya tak akan pernah terbalas? Kata maaf saja mungkin tidak cukup mengungkapkan rasa penyesalannya sekarang.

"Hei... Bukannya tidak adil jika hanya aku yang melepas celana dan baju?" tanya Fuji sambil tersenyum.

"Aku lebih suka melihatmu dengan kaus _v-neck_ begini, Fuji," aku Tezuka seraya melepas kemeja.

Fuji merubah posisi jadi setengah berdiri lalu memeluk leher Tezuka. Ia berbisik, "Ternyata tipeku tidak jauh darimu. Aku juga suka kau hanya pakai kaus dalam ini, seperti saat kita pergi ke pantai dengan Seigaku."

Pandangan Tezuka tak pernah lepas dari bola mata biru tersebut saat tangannya menurunkan celananya dan celana Fuji. Tangan kirinya mendorong tubuh mungil itu hingga terbaring ke atas kasur. Dengan sedikit kesulitan semua bahan yang menutupi bagian bawah Fuji terlepas dan hanya menyisakan kaus _v-neck_ merah yang panjangnya tidak sampai pinggang.

"Curang. Kau belum melepas celanamu," protes pemuda cantik itu.

"Aku akan melepasnya saat kau minta _lebih_ dari satu ronde," balasnya tenang.

Kedua mata Fuji melotot. "Le-lebih!?" Wajahnya memerah padam. Tangan kanannya mencengkeram lengan atas Tezuka. Ia mendongak sedikit sambil memasang ekspresi malu-malu. "Tidak masalah, sih... Lebih dari satu, maksudku," ucapnya lalu menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan.

Dari gelagatnya, Tezuka tahu Fuji hanya pura-pura malu. "Kulum lagi jariku, sepertinya jariku sudah kering," perintahnya.

Telapak tangan kiri terbuka. Fuji terlihat senang. "Dengan senang hati, Kunimitsu-sama."

Tuh 'kan... Tezuka mencium dan membuat _kissmark_ di bahu kanan Fuji saat dua jari dikulum. Ia merutuk sambil menggesekkan alat kejantanan mereka.

Fuji mendesah setelah jari telunjuk dan jari tengah Tezuka lepas dari mulut. Rasa aneh menjalar ke seluruh tubuh ketika dua jari itu menyentuh lubang anus yang sudah basah. Tezuka terlihat sangat hati-hati menyentuh bagian intim tersebut seolah dirinya sedang memegang benda berbahan kaca yang mudah pecah.

Ia tidak protes, tubuhnya justru semakin panas dan ingin meminta lebih. Namun dirinya juga tahu bahwa mereka adalah pemula. Meski begitu, Fuji percaya pada Tezuka untuk jadi pemimpin di hubungan mereka.

Jari telunjuknya mulai masuk dan membuat tubuh Fuji menegang. Tanpa sadar pemuda itu menahan napas. Tezuka berbisik, "Rileks... Bernapas, Syusuke."

Kini tubuhnya bukan hanya menegang, melainkan merinding karena panggilan sang pasangan. "Cu-curang—"

"—kau _menjepit_ jari telunjukku."

"Na—nngh!"

Otak Fuji rasanya berhenti berfungsi di detik itu juga. Telinganya tidak sanggup mendengar ucapan-ucapan penuh makna seksual yang meluncur bebas dari mulut Tezuka. Suara memekik campur erangan sakit terdengar ketika jari tengah menyusul.

Melihat ekspresi Fuji yang kesakitan, Tezuka pun mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dengan mengajak gulat lidah, diikuti belaian lembut di puncak kepalanya. Erangan itu perlahan berubah jadi desahan nikmat. Pinggang Fuji bergerak memberi kode agar kedua jarinya masuk lebih dalam. Diam-diam ia tersenyum dan menurut.

Kedua mata yang tadinya terpejam erat kini terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan bola mata sebiru lautan. Tubuh yang bermandi peluh itu terangkat diikuti suara desahan yang cukup keras dari Fuji. Dengan kepayahan, ia berbisik, "Di-di situ, Kuni—nnh...mitsu!"

Senyum menyeringai tanpa sadar terlihat di wajah Tezuka. Ia mendekati telinga kanan Fuji dan menjilatnya. " _Di sini_?" tanya pemuda tersebut sambil menyentuh bagian tersensitif Fuji yang sukses membuat lehernya dipeluk erat.

" _Le-lebih_... Kunimitsu..." Fuji menggigit bahu kiri sang kapten.

Desisan terdengar kemudian. "Memohonlah padaku, Syusuke." Tezuka mencium sekilas bibir yang sedikit membengkak kemerahan.

Pandangan Fuji mulai memutih. Ia merasa akan keluar lagi jika bagian itu terus disentuh. Kepalanya mendongak dan matanya terlihat memohon ke arah bola mata _hazel_ milik Tezuka. Pemuda itu menarik napas lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan lewat mulut, namun napasnya tetap terdengar tidak beraturan.

"Hmm? Mana permintaanmu?" tanya Tezuka menagih dengan nafas ikut berantakan.

"Ce-cepat... masukkan milik—hyaaa!" Sekali lagi Fuji memekik kaget karena dua jari itu kembali menyentuh klitorisnya. Air mata turun ke pipi tanpa ia sadari, bersamaan dengan bibirnya yang semakin bergetar.

Rasa puas nemenuhi hati Tezuka. Ia merasa sudah cukup menggoda dan menyiapkan tubuh bagian bawah Fuji. Tangan kirinya masih membelai rambut cokelat sehalus kapas tersebut seraya berbisik, " _Gomen_ , sepertinya keisenganku melebihi batas."

Kepala itu menggeleng pelan. "Mungkin ini hukuman karena aku sering menjahilimu," ucap Fuji.

Sebelum memasuki bagian inti, ia ingin bisa melihat ekspresi Fuji dari awal hingga akhir. Saat Tezuka akan melepas kedua tangan yang melingkar di lehernya, tangan tersebut justru mengerat. "Perlihatkan wajahmu, Syusuke. Aku takkan memulainya kalau kau tak mau menurut," mintanya lagi dengan sedikit mengancam.

Pelukan itu pun mengendur. Fuji melirik ragu sebelum memberanikan diri untuk saling menatap. "Pasti wajahku... haahh... jadi aneh," gumamnya tidak percaya diri.

Tezuka menggeleng pelan. Tangan kiri terus membelai rambut Fuji. "Kau lebih cantik seperti ini, Syusuke. Jangan perlihatkan wajah ini pada siapapun selain aku."

"Sebagai gantinya... kau harus terus berada di sampingku..." Tangan kanan Fuji menarik leher pasangannya hingga kening mereka menempel.

Senyum tulus mengembang di wajah Tezuka. "Berarti kau mau jadi pacarku?"

Gelak tawa terdengar diikuti desahan dari mulut mereka karena tubuh Fuji bergetar. "Aku takkan pernah... hahh... menganggap orang lain sebagai... nngh... teman jika melakukan _seks_ ," akunya.

"Fantastik..." Tezuka mencium kening sebelum secara perlahan memasukkan alat kejantanannya yang sudah berdiri tegak ke lubang anus Fuji. Ringisan pelan terdengar. Fuji tampak kesulitan mengatur napas karena rasa sakit yang mendera pada bagian intimnya. Tezuka pun mencium, melumat, kemudian menginvasi mulut pemuda di bawahnya untuk mengalihkan perhatian.

Di tengah-tengah ciuman basah mereka, pemuda berkacamata itu memberi instruksi. "Rileks... Bernapas lewat hidung, Syusuke."

Kedua mata Fuji memandang ekspresi Tezuka yang juga kesulitan mengatur emosi. Ciuman mereka terlepas. Tangannya menyentuh dan membelai pipi kiri Tezuka yang terlihat memerah. Bola mata _hazel_ itu membalas tatapan Fuji sambil tersenyum. Gerakan tubuh mereka ikut terhenti, sementara tubuh Fuji dibiarkan menyesuaikan diri dengan ukuran penis Tezuka yang sudah setengah masuk.

Alis kanan Tezuka mengernyit ketika tubuh Fuji terangkat dan menjepit juniornya.

" _Bergerak_... Kunimitsu..." minta pemuda tersebut seraya mendesah nikmat.

"Hmm... Syusuke..." Tezuka menurut. Ia melakukan _in-out_ secara perlahan sambil menautkan jemari tangan kanannya dengan jemari tangan kiri Fuji. Rasa sakit bercampur nikmat membuatnya menahan desahan. Keraguan tentang keperjakaan Fuji yang sempat terbersit di benak Tezuka menghilang dengan sempurna.

Meskipun sikap Fuji terlalu berani dan kadang menggoda sampai melewati batas, tapi Tezuka yakin sosoknya masih bisa menjaga diri. Ia merasa bahagia karena hatinya memilih orang yang tepat. Fuji yang dianggap sebagai teman sekaligus rival kini melampaui itu semua.

Hidup tanpa sosok ini di sampingnya... Tezuka mungkin merasa akan mati kebosanan. Dengan Fuji, ia merasa bisa melampaui semua batas yang selama ini sulit dicapai.

Merasa belum cukup, tubuh Fuji bagian pinggang ke bawah terangkat. " _Lebih_ —nngh... dalam, 'Mitsu..."

"Kau terlalu—nnm... haahh... ketat, 'Suke," geram Tezuka seraya bergerak dalam sekali hentakan.

Tubuh Fuji tersentak. "Aaa! _La-lagi_! Nngh—!"

Tempo _in-out_ Tezuka dipercepat. Erangan nikmat dan suara desahan Fuji membuatnya dibutakan insting liar yang selama ini terkubur jauh dalam ruang bawah sadarnya. Mereka saling memanggil nama satu sama lain. Suara derit kasur yang bergesekan dengan lantai ikut memenuhi ruang kamar Tezuka. Suhu dalam ruangan semakin terasa panas hingga peluh membanjiri tubuh dua manusia yang sedang dimabuk cinta.

"Mmngh... Aku—'Mitsu!" Fuji kembali mengerang. Rasanya lebih aneh dan lebih nikmat dari sebelumnya.

Ketika otaknya memproses apa yang terjadi, tangan Tezuka meraih dan memijat penisnya yang basah akan pra ejakulasi kedua tanpa memperlambat tempo. Fuji tidak tahu bahwa pemuda yang dicintainya mampu melakukan hal ini. Sungguh, gadis manapun akan tergila-gila padanya jika mereka mengetahuinya.

Tentu saja Fuji takkan mau mengatakannya pada mereka. Selamanya.

Cairan lain yang diyakini adalah sperma Tezuka mulai keluar. Meskipun logika Fuji masih jalan karena dirinya sadar mereka tidak menggunakan pengaman, ia memilih untuk pura-pura lupa. Momen ini tidak boleh hancur seperti apa yang sebelumnya terjadi.

"Syusuke, aku..." Tezuka mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka.

Fuji mencium bibirnya sekilas. " _Keluarkan_ , Kunimitsu..."

"Aku... tidak punya... mmnh—hhaah... _pengaman_..." ucap Tezuka terengah-engah.

"Persetan dengan kondom," balas pemuda cantik itu sarkas.

Tawa lepas terdengar dari Tezuka yang langsung berubah jadi desahan tertahan. Cairan sperma yang keluar dari tubuh bagian intimnya perlahan memenuhi Fuji. Tangan kanannya kembali basah dengan cairan yang sama, namun bukan miliknya. Ia merasa wajahnya berubah jadi merah padam setelah melihat cairan itu melumer hingga keluar dan membasahi seprai.

Kepalanya mendongak. Wajah Fuji terlihat semakin seksi. Cantiknya yang sudah tampak sejak awal mereka bertemu kini mampu membuat Tezuka jatuh cinta lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

" _Amazing_..." gumam Fuji di tengah-tengah napasnya yang tak beraturan.

"Tidak buruk untuk pemula," balas Tezuka seraya mencium pipi dan bibir sang pasangan.

Saat ia ingin melepaskan diri, kedua kaki Fuji yang sedikit berotot melingkar di pinggangnya. Secara tidak langsung pemuda itu memberi kode untuk tidak merubah posisi. Tezuka menurut dan menggeram pelan. Kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan Fuji kemudian menggigit bahu kirinya lagi di tempat yang baru.

"Ingin _tambah_ ronde?" tanyanya setelah hening sejenak.

"Ketagihan, Tezuka?" goda Fuji.

Tubuh Tezuka menekan masuk kejantanannya secara tiba-tiba. Fuji memekik kaget namun perhatiannya teralihkan dengan _french kiss_. "Aku mencintaimu, Fuji Syusuke..." bisiknya sambil menatap lurus pada bola mata biru yang terlihat lebih gelap dari biasanya.

Fuji tersenyum dengan semburat merah di pipi. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Tezuka Kunimitsu..."

 **~ FIN ~**

 **PLEASE LAH INI SAYA BUAT APA!?**

 **Otak saya sudah terkontaminasi pikiran kotoran ini sejak seminggu terakhir, padahal tugas numpuk dan masa-masa ujian... TAT Sorry kalau OOC dan kata-katanya terlalu eksplisit! Demi apa saya gak bisa pakai kata-kata bermajas atau perandaian lain supaya gak pakai kata yang AAAAAAA! Ienaaaaai!**

 **Sekali ini buat kado ultah Ai and August 19 yang hari ini angka umurnya nambah satu dari tahun kemarin. XD Kira-kira baca gak ya? Saya gak ngasih notif dkk karena gak mau nambah dosa. #slapped Terima kasih juga loh buat invite saya ke chat group FFA. :')**

 **Yap, dengan ini saya bisa sedikit fokus bikin fanfic challenge yang kebetulan dapat fandom Hakyuu! Saya gak tau kapan bisa publish nya, yang pasti kemungkinan saya gak update fanfic lain sebelum challenge itu kelar. :') SUMIMASEN DESHITA!**

 **Bye, bye!**

 **CHAU!**

 **Happy Hot Summer! :v**


End file.
